Come to Me
by TaylorGibbs
Summary: Abby's nocturnal lover rewards her patience. Gibbs/Abby


Jethro Gibbs/Abby Sciuto, power

I open the door to my apartment and invite you in. It is late night, our usual time for fun and games. I have missed you. I have missed this more than words can say. I know you have your limitations and that our work keeps us far apart for now, but my desire for you knows no bounds. It is late in the evening and I have been waiting naked, caressing my body, but not coming. As the minutes tick away, my body heaves and seeks more. I want you to pin me with those blue eyes. I want to be your anchor tonight. The two glasses of merlot have calmed me only slightly. I anticipate our fucking to the bone. You take, I give, you expect no less. And we both know that I'm not complete without you.

You step inside, dominating the room, legs wide apart, a little smirk playing on your mouth. Without a word, you crook your finger. I pad behind you silently and arrange myself on the bed, legs and arms falling to my sides. You catch my wine glass just before the dark red liquid splashes out. The few droplets that fall upon my wrist are licked up by your eager tongue, leaving overheated and goose pimpled flesh behind. My hand comes up to rub my burning flesh, my eyes locked on yours.

And I remember a time when we worked together, side by side. Caf-Pows and kisses on my cheek and "Whatcha got, Abbs." I miss that, I miss you. I know you can't work at NCIS any more, but it isn't the same without you.

You come to me with open arms, your body outlined and caressed by the moonlight. I reach for you, running my hands over your chest and cupping your cock and balls. The moonlight brushes your body in silver—darkness and light. Your hair shines, glimmers. You're almost too perfect to be human. I always thought that about you, but now it is true.

The planes of your body are emphasized, the dips and valleys shadowed. I want to explore every one with lips and tongue. I want to mark you as mine and I want you to brand me permanently with your body. A bond in blood, just like my tattoos, but on the inside. On my soul.

I stroke the soft skin over your hip bone, so different from the muscled hardness of your six-pack, restraining my tongue and my motions. This isn't the time for high energy; that will make you run. And I love touching you, your chest, stomach, and the hip I'm touching now. This skin here isn't hair roughened or tanned, the muscle and bone is easy to feel. The overpowering heat of you seems wrong.

I move closer, pressing my lips there in a gentle, but, lusty, kiss. As my tongue flicks across the skin, your cock hardens even further. I can feel the power emanating from you, barely checked. You could break me in two without even losing your breath. You're so patient at this moment. Ever the faithful sniper waiting for the right time to shoot.

I stifle my giggle. You were always a practical man and now you tolerate my tangents even less than before. I'll control myself for now, Bossman.

My lips trail over your treasure trail to brush at your pubic hair. You smell musky and all male. My lips move over your cock head and I kiss the flared tip. Salty-sweet, I cannot help sampling your pre-come, my tongue darting all over it, eager to get up any last smidgen of your essence. You groan and tighten a hand in my pigtails, anchoring me there. But you don't get my mouth yet. I need your cock inside me. The ache of my empty pussy is killing me.

I shift my body back onto the bed and arch up, offering you my breasts and pussy, my ass if you want it. Your stubble runs over my sensitive buds before you latch on to a nipple and begin sucking, your teeth scraping erotically over me. Your other hand meets mine as we both rub and stroke my free nipple, you flicking it and me pinching it. Pain was always a turn-on, and with you here, my body is barely in control. I welcome it, the sharp bite of sensation. It reminds me that I am alive, that I am yours. That your name is branded on my soul.

The sensations begin to get me even more aroused. I know you can smell me in the air. Your nostrils flare as you try to pull my scent in deep. You reach down, settling yourself on my clit and rub it with your cock head. I cannot help but moan and arch up even further, the sensations are driving me crazy. I begin to chant your name, getting louder and then softer, over and over again. I want you inside me so desperately, but you seem to want to take me to the very edge of sanity before giving me what I need.

You read my signals and hold my hips still. You tease me with your cock, and I make small sounds of need as it traces my clit and you draw patterns on my swollen pussy. Then, you reach down and angle your cock with my cunt. One slight push and you are inside, barely inside me, my pussy clinging to your flared head. I want you to drive deep but you tease and test me.

I'm going to lose control soon, and you know it. Your teeth are flashing, your smirk is infectious. You're giving me the barest minimum of what I need most. I frantically drive upward and you sink home. I have missed this so much. I have missed our joining, our writhing together, your come spraying into me.

I clutch your shoulders, drawing blood that runs down your back. My hands are chilled and your body will set me on fire. I know this piercing must hurt but all you do is growl and thrust harder. Your stamina is almost superhuman but I meet every thrust with just as much force. You're getting harder, you're close to coming.

Just as I tip over the edge, my cunt gloving you, you fasten your mouth to my neck and I feel the tell-tale pierce of your fangs. My blood bursts in your mouth and shards of light explode inside me, shattering me into glittering splinters of sensation. My cunt is milking you, your cock is pulsing inside me as you release yourself deep inside. You drink thirstily from me, pushing me over the edge more times than I can count. I am lost in a sea of desire. All that exists in the universe is us, our blood and fluids mingling. I want to give you every drop of my essence. I want you to have my soul.

As you withdraw from my throat and cunt, I reach for you, brushing your hair back from your forehead, stroking the bloodied tip of a fang as it rests on your lip.

"You are mine, my vampire lover. Always. I love you, Gibbs."


End file.
